


A Broken Breath

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Jared, Doctor Jensen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both J2 find themselves in a relationship in a hospital. As one find themselves in a compromising position, memories begin to evolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dishing on Grey's Anatomy here, I always thought Jared or Jensen one of their guilty pleasures would be something along the lines of a soap opera show.
> 
> Also the Italic parts of the story are memories Jared and Jensen share.
> 
> My medical knowledge is the best to my ability, and thank you to my muse, Winchester_Bones, who helped answers my questions on it!
> 
> So this was my first ever story I had posted, so bare with me!(:
> 
> I don't own anything, just a creative imagination!(:

Jared walked into the room, like he would most any other day to do his rounds, but today was different. He looked towards the bed and saw the mangled body of his soul mate. Jared raked his hand over his face trying to stop the tears, trying to be strong. He took a deep breath and approached the lifeless body. He should be used to seeing bodies like this, but this was someone he knew; someone he loved.

~~

_“We got a GSW to the abdomen, he is stable, but he is a bleeder. Alcohol level is .008.” Jensen was informed by the paramedics, as he began assessing the patient._

_“He is unconscious.” Jensen went into his usual mode. This wound wasn’t anything new to Jensen. As well as being a surgeon, he had been helping out in the E.R. since he first started at Lawrence County Medical Center. Some of the time he spent in the E.R. was voluntary hours. “Call up to the O.R.; we need to get him into surgery if we want to save his…” Jensen felt the patient’s fist make contact with his nose, and he fell into a tray, feeling the blackness taking over for a split moment before the pain ascended._

_“Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Me.” The patient yelled trying to get off the bed. He fell back onto the pillows as someone pushed a sedative through his line._

_“Ackles, hey are you all right? Someone page Dr. Singer. And get Ackles some help here.” Jensen heard someone say as he tried his best to stop the bleeding nose and cut on his forehead._

_****_

_Jensen was sitting on an exam table holding gauze to both his nose and forehead, when a tall, slender man pushed the curtain back. He felt blood rush to his face, but it was not from the cuts. This man was gorgeous, breathtaking; Jensen couldn’t find the right words to describe this man._

_“Hello, I am Doctor Padalecki. So what seems to be…?” Jared was cut off, when he gazed at the man with the cut and blooded nose. Beneath the oozing body fluid, the man underneath had mesmerizing features: the green eyes, the pristine jaw line._

_“Hi,” Jensen said through the blood. “Sorry to interrupt the staring contest, but I need to get back to work.”_

_“Sorry,” Jared made a small embarrassing cough noticing he had gotten caught. “I’m sorry, but you aren’t going to back to work that quick. They said you blacked out for a few seconds. So you could have a concussion and possible broken nose.” Jared said gaining some composure._

_“Apparently you are new here?” Jensen said cringing when Dr. Padalecki started touching his sensitive nose._

_“Just started five days ago, but that doesn’t mean I am not qualified. I have worked at other hospitals before.”_

_“Well, since you are new you need to get something straight. I am Doctor Ackles. I don’t care if I need any test ran, you just patch me up and let me on my way. I am a stubborn ass and a doctor that is not a good combination. So, just patch me up or I can do it myself. I don’t even know why they called someone…AHH!” Jensen was cut off when Dr. Padalecki’s finger pushed harder on his nose._

_“Yep, it definitely is broken.” Jared said with a small smirk._

_“Yeah, because you broke more…” Jensen could feel more blood running down his face. He was getting slightly irritated by this new doctor. He leaned back from the doctor, put his own fingers to his nose and realized it actually was broken. The patient definitely had put the power behind his punch._

_Jared could tell Dr. Ackles was an arrogant patient. Doctors really do make the worst patients. Apparently since he was the newbie, they gave him this case. Next time he would learn to make sure the patient wasn’t a doctor, before he eagerly accepted a case. He was going to put aside his anger and just deal with Doctor Ackles. Doctor Ackles was a patient first right now and his ego could subside later._

_“So Dr. Ackles, do you have a first name?” Jared tried his best to ease Dr. Ackles._

_“Can we quit the chitchat? I still have twelve hours left on my shift.” Jensen could feel his anger starting to boil. He didn’t care if his nose was broken. That would be no excuse to miss the rest of his shift. He knew he was hardheaded and treating Dr. Padalecki like shit, but he hated being the patient. Everyone in the E.R. knew better than to mess with him, especially in these circumstances. He hated to boost himself with arrogance and pride, but he was a dam good doctor. He had worked every shift he was assigned, and he had even taken up extra hours just to pass the time and to become an even better doctor._

_“Like I said, I don’t recommend you going back to work.” Jared flashed a light into Jensen’s eyes, noticing his pupils were dilated. “You have a concussion. Alright I would like an X-ray of your head. I hope the X-ray can see through that thick skull of yours.” Jared couldn’t hold back a small laugh, with the look Dr. Ackles was giving him._

_“Enough, I am fine. Had me the dam needle and thread, and then you can go.” Jensen was now pissed. He was fine. He would push his nose back together and stitch himself up and get back to work. “You are not backing down are you? Well than get out…please…” Jensen just wanted to cope with his injuries alone. He was relieved that Doctor Padalecki had decided to leave. He got off the bed and felt his conscious slipping, before he could catch himself, he felt his head hit the bed._

_“Dr. Ackles, Dr. Ackles!” Jensen fluttered his eyes open, as a light flashed into his eyes. “Hey, hey.” Jensen felt himself be lifted unto the bed. “Can you tell me how many fingers?”_

_“Ass-hat,” Jensen muffled out._

_“Well, I have been called worse.”Jared laughed. Clearly he should not have left Dr. Ackles alone. “Sorry, but you are not going back to work. That is twice you have hit your head in the last thirty minutes. Now will you listen to me, when I say you have a concussion?”_

_“Sorry, I...my mind does it own thing.” Jensen gave a slight laugh, but stopped when the pain throbbed through his head._

_“Alright, can you tell me your name?”_

_“Jensen Ackles.” Jensen rubbed his head hoping it would soothe the ache._

_“Alright Jensen, when is your birthday?”_

_“Seriously, I am fine.” Jensen just wanted the embarrassment of being stupid to go away. He knew he was not fine before, but his Texan attitude got in the way._

_“When’s your birthday?” Jared persisted._

_“March 1st.”_

_“How old are you Jensen?”_

_“Thirty-four, can this interrogation be over with? As you can tell I don’t have any brain damage.”_

_“Okay, one last question. What is my name?” Jared didn’t mean to provoke Jensen, but it was funny seeing Jensen angry at his defeat._

_“Something called a Padalecki.” Jensen smirked._

_“Good. Alright X-ray and CT scan. I want to make sure there is no hemorrhaging on that stubborn brain of yours. I’ll be right back to go set it up. You stay put, don’t move off the bed. That is an order.” Jared didn’t want to seem like he was mothering, but if that was the only way to get through to Jensen, he would mother his ass, till he would get sick of it._

_“I won’t move a muscle.” Jensen stared up at the ceiling. His entire head felt as if someone used a sledge hammer to it. He was glad the bleeding had at least stopped coming out. He could feel some dribbles of blood coming down his forehead._

_“I’m back. I will stitch your head up, while we wait for the X-ray and CT scans to open up.” Jensen looked over and saw Dr. Padalecki set up a try. “Okay this is going to sting a little bit.” Jensen saw a needle in front of him and went a little squeamish._

_“I don’t need the pain killer. Just stitch me; I’ll be fine without it.” Jensen said dashingly._

_“Are you sure? This will definitely help with the wicked pain that I can see that is coursing through your eyes.” Jared didn’t know if he was up to stitching someone without the pain killer._

_“Just get it done and over with. Please?” Jensen stared into Dr. Padalecki hazel eyes. They were hesitant at his decision, but he saw Dr. Padalecki set the syringe down._

_“Okay, but at any point I think I am hurting you or you look like you are in gasping pain, I am going to give it to you anyways. Deal?”Jensen knew he could always fall for Dr. Padalecki’s persuasion._

_“Okay, deal.” Jensen just wanted to go home and close his eyes, but he knew that was impossible with the concussion._

_****_

_Jensen was sitting on the exam table fidgeting for his test results. It had been over an hour or it had seemed like it. He heard heavy footfalls and he knew they belonged to Dr. Padalecki. He had only met him two hours ago and somehow he could recognize the man’s footsteps._

_“Hello, I have your results. You have a concussion, no contusion on the brain, but we need to keep a close eye on it. Your nose is broken. Sorry, you are going to have to wear a goofy looking head gear for the next few days. Besides that, it looks like it’s a clean bill of health. Now before I set your nose and send you home for the rest of the day, do you have anyone to check up on you? I would really like to keep you over night for the concussion, but I know how much you are a fighter on medical advice that involves you. So if you have someone to watch over you for the next 24hours, I will let you go?” Jared had to keep professional and his head on straight, otherwise he would have ripped the scrubs right of Doctor Jensen Ackles. He felt his face split imagining him doing that._

_“That is the only way you are letting me be discharged? Seriously! What if I promise to call someone instead?” Jensen said pleadingly._

_“Nope, I am not going to accept that. You don’t have anyone to take care of you. You don’t have a girlfriend, friend, mom, family, anything?” Jared asked curiously._

_“I tend to keep to myself and my family is on the other side of the country.” Jensen hoped he didn’t have to explain anymore of his personal life. He tended to keep his personal life out of his professional life. His parents always drilled that into his head and so he lived by it._

_“If you would like, I could…” Jared didn’t know how to ask this handsome man, he didn’t even know if he was gay or not._

_“Are suggesting that you would take care of me? I am sorry. Thank you for the offer, but I cannot accept it. It goes against my first rule on how I survive.” Jensen really wanted to accept this man’s offer, but he just couldn’t bring someone into his private life._

_“What rule is that?” Jared cocked his head._

_“Okay this is a little weird. Just set my nose please, so that I may go. I will take a cab to get home and if it gets worse, I know the number to call for help.” For the first time in his life, Jensen really just wanted to go home and take Doctor Padalecki with him._

_“Stubborn as usual and I am the biggest push over ever. Alright, here is my number. This is my personal number, if you need anything or need a way to stay awake. Call me. This number must not be used for anything else. No midnight booty call or whatever that disgusting stuff that happens when people give out their phone numbers.” Jared snorted with his words. Did he really say booty call? Jensen could really push his buttons yet take his mind and make it explode into a million pieces._

_“Booty call, nice chose of words. I don’t believe in the whole Grey’s Anatomy thing anyways, so you are good.” Jensen said with his own fits of laughter._

_“That is not a bad show.” Jared slapped his hand to his face for admitting to his guilty pleasure._

_“You watch Grey’s Anatomy?” Jensen couldn’t believe the words out of this man._

_“Guilty pleasure,” Jared said timidly. “Alright, back to business.”_

~~

Jared pulled the chair up to the bedside. He latched his hand onto Jensen’s cold, bruised hand.

“Hey handsome,” Jared choked back the tears. “I love you. Actually I love you till the ends of the universe, to infinity and beyond. Where’s my ‘Jay you are such a sap’ Come on Jensen open your eyes. Come on…please…” Jared gently laid a kiss on the lifeless hand. “You are bigheaded Texan who will not go down without the fight. Come on you got to fight for us. Fight for what we still need to share in our life. Come on…” Jared couldn’t control the sobs that came rolling in. “I need to see these gorgeous green eyes. The eyes that hooked, line, and sunk me on the first day I laid my eyes one you. I know it sounds corny, but you accept my corniness. I need you. If you don’t want to fight for me, fight for the people that need to be saved. That is why you became a doctor to save people, to do something worth living for. You know I don’t do well with words. Come on man…”

Jared couldn’t breathe through the sobs. His entire world was crashing down. There was no hope left in the world. His heart was being cleaved out of his chest with the dullest knife that could possibly be found. There was only darkness; there was always darkness. Jared realized he had been looking for happiness and had found it, but now that ray of happiness was being shredded with each second Jensen kept his eyes closed.

~~

_Jensen unlocked his door to his apartment. His was depleted. The stupid headgear didn’t help boost his self-esteem. He wanted so bad to fall into bed and not wake up, but he had to stay awake._

_After a few hours trying to busy himself Jensen couldn’t keep his eyes open. He stared at the piece of paper on his counter. He wouldn’t give into the temptation. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself. Jensen took the paper and slide it into his junk draw. He was not going to call Doctor Padalecki or whatever his first name was. He went to his fridge and began looking for ingredients. If he had to keep himself awake; he was going to make some food. Jared had told him to take it easy, but he couldn’t sit idly by. He was a doctor; his hands always had to be moving._

_Jensen was in the middle of putting his supper into the oven, when he heard his phone go off. “Ackles,” he said the best he could with the headgear._

_“Hey, this is Jared. I was just checking up on you.” Jensen could hear a hint of shyness in his voice._

_“Hey, Jared, I am doing great.” Jensen didn’t really know what to say. This man made him lose his words. Jensen jumped at the beeping oven. He felt the surge of pain run through his face, and couldn’t hold in the agony._

_“Jensen, are you okay?” Jensen could hear Jared put on his doctor voice._

_“Yeah,” Jensen mumble through the pain._

_“I knew I shouldn’t have sent you home alone.” Jared sounded frustrated._

_“I’m fine; I just forgot I have this stupid broken nose.” Jensen tried reassuring Jared. He did not want an unexpected visitor on his doorstep. Though, if it was Jared, he wouldn’t mind the company._

_“Are you sure?” Jared didn’t want to sound pushy, but he had to make sure Jensen had not hit his head again._

_“Yes, thank you for checking up on me. I appreciate your concerns.” Jensen knew if he stayed longer on the phone he would submit into letting Jared come over._

_“I can call you every couple of hours if you would like?” Jared really just wanted to see Jensen again and help take away his pain._

_“You can if you would like, but don’t be worried if I don’t answer.” Jensen didn’t know how much longer he could stay awake. He had been running on two hours of sleep over the past couple of days._

_“Thanks for the warning, but I still will be worried. Take it easy, alright?” Jared slightly chuckled knowing that Jensen would not take it easy._

_“Try to.” Jensen set his phone on the counter. He took a deep breath. Somehow Jared had crawled under his skin and found his soul. Jensen had inkling that Jared would break the barriers he had around his heart._

~~

“Doctor Padalecki,” Jared turned around to see Jensen’s doctor.

“Doctor Singer, what is the diagnosis?” Jared quickly swiped at his face.

“Jared, right now we are just hoping the swelling in his brain will decrease and the stitches will hold the bleeding in his abdomen. I wouldn’t sugar coat it for you. We are all doctors here. Right now, it’s not looking good. Please just prepare yourself. Also Jared, you should really take care of yourself.”

“Thank you for being honest with me, Bobby. I am glad that it was you who took his case. I know you would talk straight with me. Thank you for the advice, but I can’t leave his side. He has no one else.”

“He has no family?” Bobby asked with a look of concern.

“His family is on the other side of the country. Jensen’s family is knitted tight, but they don’t accept his life style, if you know what I mean. But I will call them to let them know.” Jared knew he should get himself together, but he couldn’t leave Jensen’s side.

“Jared, I’ll call them for you. It’s the least I can do. They need to have closure if this goes south.” Bobby could feel tears swimming in his eyes. Jared and Jensen were the two best doctors Lawrence had in a long time. Bobby took Jared and Jensen in as family, knowing that they both lived far from their family. It pained him seeing both boys in this situation, but he knew life was cruel to those who didn’t deserve it.

“Thanks Bobby.” Jared tried his best to give him a smile with gratitude. “Just let me know if you need anything alright?”

“Alright,” Jared got up and hugged Bobby. Bobby was more than a colleague to Jared; he was Jared and Jensen’s second family. He felt Bobby pat him on the back for reassurance.

“I got to make rounds.” Bobby said stepping out of the embrace. Bobby wasn’t much of a hugger, but he knew Jared needed comfort and reassurance at this critical time. Jared smiled again and made his post again at Jensen’s bedside.

~~

_Ever since Jared had stitched him up and braved his outrageous stubbornness, Jensen had grown fond of the young doctor over the past two weeks. They seemed to eat lunch together when they both were working. They even started working as a team down in the E.R. Other doctors and nurses took notice how well Jared and Jensen worked together. It was a well oiled machine. Jensen still had a hard time letting his personal life into his professional, but Jared had some way getting under all his armor._

_“So, do you want to go for drinks after work? I know it’s been a stressful week.” Jensen asked Jared, sipping at his coffee. “Don’t take this as an invitation of a date, simply as colleagues going out for a drink, unless you have got plans like watching Grey’s Anatomy. Besides, it’s Friday night.” Jensen chuckled, thinking of Jared sitting home on a Friday night to watch some chick flick, soap opera show._

_“That actually sounds like a good idea. Grey’s Anatomy isn't even on tonight.” Jared said trying to give pride in his guilty pleasure._

_“Well there are other ways than TV nowadays. I pretty sure you probably either have every season so far on DVD. You could have also either recorded it on your DVR or you have saved it on your favorites page to watch on your computer.” Jensen couldn’t understand how Jared could watch such a show. The medicine practice was sloppy and way too much sex for Jensen._

_“I am a doctor do you think I have time to sit down and watch it on my computer or the DVD? No. I only watch it when it pops up on TV.” Jared tried defending his manly-hood. He couldn’t even believe that Jensen remembered him saying that it was his guilty pleasure. He thought that Jensen was so high on pain, that he thought he would never remember any part of their conversation. “I probably am not the only one with a guilty pleasure. What is your guilty pleasure? Keeping up with the Kardashians? No wait, you are a Housewife fanatic.” Jensen saw a boyish grin come across Jared’s face, as he tried to plunder through Jensen’s well shielded mind._

_“I don’t have a guilty pleasure. I rarely ever watch TV anymore. The only time I do, is when I am here at the hospital, and that is usually the news. Sorry to burst your bubble.” Jensen nudged Jared on the arm._

_“Someday I will get it out of you.” Jared face light up with a mischievous smirk, knowing one day he will crack open Doctor Jensen Ackles._

_“Doctor Ackles please report to the E.R.” Both Jared and Jensen looked up at the intercom, and knew their break was over with. Jensen felt his phone buzz as he raced down to the E.R., with Jared behind him. He had taken Jared under his wing in the last two weeks, helping him get adjusted to the new hospital. He was glad he finally found someone to work by his side without any discrepancy._

~~

Jared wanted to take Jensen’s body in his arms and hoping it would give him the strength to wake up. It had been twenty-two hours since he had gotten the call.

                                                                               ^^^^----^^^^

_Jared was in the O.R. trying to save a patient’s hand, when his phone started buzzing. The nurse told him that he was needed in the E.R. as soon as possible. Jared had told the nurse to call down to the E.R. and tell them he was in surgery. But they still persisted on Jared getting his ass down to the E.R. He then told the nurse to page another doctor to take over the patient he was working on. As he was walking towards the stairs, he was headed off by a short, Scottish man, Doctor Mark Sheppard. Jared had always thought that was a cool name for a doctor._

_“Jared,” Jared became stern, because Doctor Sheppard never called him by his first name and his voice was quite. “You are supposed to come with me.”_

_“Sorry, I have been page down to the E.R. pronto.” Jared started to get a bad feeling creeping around his mind._

_“I’m the one who page you. Jared, I need you to sit down.” Doctor Sheppard tried his hardest not to show his emotions. He had to tell this man that his mate had been in an accident and it wasn’t looking promising. “Please,” he led Jarred into a conference room and slowly shut the door. He noticed Jared complexion and composure had started to fade._

_“Sheppard, what is going on? I need to get to the E.R.” Jared tried to put aside the feeling and get a hold of his developing emotions._

_“Padalecki, listen to me for once. I am the one who paged you down to the E.R. I need to say something to you.” Mark could feel his anger come out as his tried his best to be professional about the ordeal._

_“Alright then, just say it.” Jared started feeling annoyed. He was called out of surgery for a prank E.R. page._

_“There has been an accident.” Mark finally gave up trying to beater around the bush._

_“Okay, if there has been an accident, I will go and help with the victims.” Jared said getting concerned._

_“They are being taken care of, but that is not the point.” Mark took a deep breath._

_“So what am I needed for?” Jared was about to get up when he saw a tear fall down Mark’s face, “Sheppard, what the hell happened?” He grabbed Mark by the arms, waiting to hear an answer._

_“Jared, Jensen was one of them involved.” Jared let go of Mark and went bulling down the stairs, nearly tripping, but he didn’t care. He needed to get to Jensen. He went straight towards the nurses’ station._

_“Where is Jensen Ackles?” He asked trying to calm himself._

_“Doctor Padalecki,” a nurse looked up frighten._

_“Please, I need to know where Jensen is.” Jared took a ragged breath._

_“Doctor Sheppard will take you upstairs to the waiting room.” The nurse did everything to keep herself from crying in front of Doctor Padalecki._

_“He is in surgery isn't he?” Jared said with a deadly tone._

_“Yes.” She saw Jared race back down the hall in his long stride._

_Jared got up to the second floor and went straight for the nurses’ station again._

_“Padalecki,” Jared turned around and saw Sheppard standing there. “You get your ass in the waiting room. Don’t cause trouble in this hospital.”_

_“I need to see Jensen.” Jared pleaded. “Singer is in there taking care of him. You sit here and don’t hassle anyone for more information. He will tell you as soon as he is done with Jensen.” Jared obeyed. His adrenaline surge was depleting, and couldn’t control the waves that were coming down his face. Jensen had been in accident. He was in surgery. Jared hoped to God, if there was one out there, that Jensen wasn’t on his motorcycle._

_“Sheppard, can you please tell me what you at least know.” Jared didn’t want to be left in the dark anymore. He needed information; he wanted to know if had to start preparing himself. Jared did everything not to think that Jensen could die; he had to have hope._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to wait till for the full details from Doctor Singer?” Mark did not feel like causing any more agony on Jared today. It was hard enough seeing Jared break down._

_“Please,” Jared heard his breath hitch. He was scared for what Sheppard was going to say._

_“Alright, here it goes. There was an accident about an hour ago. A truck ran a red light hitting a man on a motorcycle.” Jared felt his stomach cringe. Jensen had been on his motorcycle. “Luckily he was wearing his helmet; otherwise his head injury would have been worse.” Jared felt a little relieved that Jensen was at least wearing his helmet, but with Jensen’s history with head injuries, it wasn’t going to be good._

_“What else is wrong with Jensen besides the head injury?” Jared could feel his stomach tie in knots and felt the bile rising through his esophagus._

_“That is all the information I know. I wasn’t in the E.R. when they brought him in. I was told to go get you, inform you, and make sure you don’t ransack the hospital looking for Jensen. Jared, I am sorry. I don’t believe in praying, but if I did, I would pray for you.”_

_“Thank you.” Jared didn’t know what else to say. His mind was racing, and he could only think of Jensen at the moment. He felt Sheppard squeeze his shoulder to show support._

                                                                                                        ****

_Jared raked his hand through his hair. It had been five hours since he had been told that his better half was lying in some O.R. trying to fight for his life. He wanted to run; he wanted to rewind time when Jensen decided to get the stupid motorcycle in the first place. Jared knew it was a bad idea. He had heard many horror stories and even had to deal with some cases involving them. Jensen was too pigheaded to see how dangerous they were. He had to admit they were a joy to ride on, but he just didn’t see the point in owning one. Jared kept staring down the hall to the doors that would lead into the O.R. area. Jensen was somewhere down there, trying to take keep his heart beating._

_Jared got up and began pacing; hoping that pacing would make the time go by quicker. He needed to see Jensen. He could feel his heart breaking at each passing second. Jared had learned that a long time in the O.R. for an accident victim meant that there was no chance of survival. Jared tried pushing aside his fears and pain, but the emotion rising in him wouldn’t stop. Jensen: the man of his dreams; the man of his entire universe. Jared hated sitting and waiting; it was tortuous on his mind. He felt the tears begin again._

_“Padalecki,” Jared flew out of his chair at the sight of the stockier, older man known as Doctor Robert Singer._

_“Bobby!” Jared searched in his eyes for answers, but Bobby had always been good masking the answers._

_“Jared, let’s sit down.” Bobby searched his brain to try and figure out how to tell the young man about his partner._

_“I rather stand.” Jared did not want to sit anymore. He needed to get to Jensen._

_“Okay. I am just going come out and say it. Jensen is critical condition. He is the ICU, so that we can monitor him. His spleen ruptured causing internal bleeding, along with a head contusion, a pneumothorax, two broken ribs, a broken tibia, and a cracked vertebra in his lower back. He also lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion. He has major bruising all over his body and road rash on his arms. Jared, he is stable for right now. We need to keep an eye on the head trauma and the bleeding. I know what you are going to ask; I will make sure you get to see him as soon as he is in the ICU. I will get you personally.”_

_“Oh…”Jared took in a raggedy breath. It wasn’t looking promising._

_“We are both doctors, so please keep your head on straight. Jared, if there is anything you need from me, just let me know.” Bobby laid his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Please, just stay here till I come back.” Jared shook his head. Bobby heard something crack as he walked back down to the O.R._

_Jared stared at the small crack in the wall from his fist. He could barely feel the pain that was surging through his hand. The numbness overtook every inch of Jared’s body. He fell to his knees, pounding his head against the wall. Jared felt his body quiver with each force of emotion._

~~

_It took them six months to finally start a relationship up. Jensen had told Jared straight out that if he wanted a relationship with him, their personal lives did not mingle into their work life. Jensen did not want his personal life messing up his work style he had lived by. Jared had to restrain himself not to push Jensen too fast into their relationship. Jared patiently waited five months after they declared they were a couple. When they decided to take their relationship to the next level, Jensen was hesitant at first, but he knew Jared would ease his worries._

_Jensen stared over at Jared and he could not take the torture of watching pain etch across Jared’s godlike face. He grabbed Jared by the arm and led him into a private room._

_“Drop your draws, Doctor Padalecki.” Jensen crooned at Jared. Jensen stared at the gorgeous body in front of him. Jared had been wincing all day. Jensen knew something wasn’t right following their morning delight before they both went to work._

_“I’m fine.” Jared knew something wasn’t right. He felt it this morning as he was plundering into Jensen. Jared had twisted his body the wrong way and he felt a large dose of pain seeking into his groin, but he ignored it and went on with his orgasm. The pain felt worse when he pulled out of Jensen, but he knew if he complained, Jensen might clam up on him and everything would turn awkward. Jared figure that Jensen already knew something was wrong with him, especially the way he could barely walk._

_“No, you are not fine. I hate seeing you in pain like this. I know you did something this morning, when we were trying that new move. You were inside of me, remember? The way you twisted your body; I felt your hesitancy and slight gasp of pain. And it sure wasn’t coming from the orgasm. I could also see it in your eyes when you looked at me. So Mr. Padalecki, I am the doctor now and you are the patient. Drop them.” Jared moaned out in pain, as he felt his cock become hard with Jensen’s command and that didn’t help his already aching penis. He obeyed and pulled down his pants._

_Jensen noticed swelling that wasn’t coming from Jared’s half hard on. “Going to need to run some tests on that,” Jensen did not want to embarrass the young man even more, but something was wrong with his penis._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me. I give you the most enduring and gorgeous sex in our entire relationship, and I end up breaking my penis.” Jared exasperated out._

_“Well I don’t know if it is broken quite yet, but tests will confirm it. Will you allow me to touch it for proper examination? I promise to very delicate.” Jensen said sweetly._

_“I would only allow you to touch it no one else.” Jared winced as Jensen began prodding his swollen penis._

_“I hate to cause you anymore agony, but this is going to require surgery.” Jensen did not want to cause any more embarrassing misery, but this wasn’t the first broken penis he had seen. Though, it was the first he actually might be assigned to. Jensen tried to hide his excitement with this case._

_“Are you serious? That is just great.” Jared huffed out._

_“Did you watch that one episode where Dr. McSteamy broke his? You shouldn’t be ashamed; you gave me the best orgasm I have ever had. Every orgasm I have had with you has been amazing, but this morning my orgasm was the best ever, even if you broke your penis in the process.” Jensen tried to help ease Jared’s humiliation._

_“So you do watch Grey’s Anatomy?” Jared finally had his breakthrough in Jensen, but course it had to take him breaking his penis._

_“I actually do not watch the show. I was flipping through channels the other day and reruns of Grey’s Anatomy was on, and I read the description for shits and giggles. It said that Dr. McSteamy finds himself in an awkward position. I only assumed something happened to him during his sexual meetings.” Jensen did not want to admit he had watched the episode from Jared’s DVD collection. He felt so dirty watching it, and he still couldn’t see what the big deal was with that show._

_“Uh-huh, like I believe you.” Jared rolled his eyes, knowing full well Jensen had watched that episode. He came home one night, and found a disc of the show in his DVD player knowing full well that it wasn’t him who had watched it._

_“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll make sure you are in the best capable hands. I want my boyfriend to have his penis, even though it will be out of commission for a few weeks.” Jensen chuckled._

_“Thanks, I hope those hands are yours.” Jared wanted no one except for Jensen to do the surgery._

_****_

_Jared stared up at Jensen, his green eyes piercing through the mask._

_“I’ll make sure that you still have your penis.” Jared saw Jensen’s eyes crinkle with laughter._

_“Thank you, I feel oh so much better.” Jared could feel the drugs take effect. He wanted to slam his head against the wall for breaking his penis. Yet part of him knew that he at least he got both of them to full climax, even though he was in massive pain during the entire orgasm._

_“Happy trails my friend.” Jensen said, his Texan accent slipping out; as Jared fell into unconsciousness._

~~

Jared woke up when he heard someone come into the room. He looked at the pair walking in the room, having never met Jensen’s parents, but he could tell by the features they both were wearing staring at Jensen. Jared did not want to leave Jensen, but he knew his parents wanted some time with him.

Jared smiled politely at the couple and walked out. He knew if he spoke, the emotions would come back. He couldn’t break down in front of Jensen’s parents. Jared walked down to the locker room, hoping he had some clean clothes in his locker. He was glad no one was in the room; he did not want human contact. He found some spare scrubs and went into the bathroom. He couldn’t help a smile remembering the time Jared actually got to rip the scrubs off Jensen.

~~

_Jared found Jensen sitting with his head in his knees. The shower was running cold water over the vulnerable man. He could sense something was wrong with his friend._

_Jensen didn’t even look up, when he heard Jared come in. He felt like a failure and he did not want anyone to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. He was the one in charge of the patient; he was the one who was supposed to save him. Jensen still could see the faces of the patient’s family when he told them the news. They would haunt his memory for the rest of his life. It wasn’t the first time he had to tell people bad news, but this man had a three year old daughter. The daughter had come up to Jensen when he was taking her dad into surgery, asking him if he could save her daddy. Jensen’s heart broke with the small request._

_Jared sat down next to Jensen letting the water fall over both of them. He learned the best way to deal with Jensen when he was upset, was to just sit near him till he either spoke or punched something. Jared didn’t know how long they were sitting there, when he felt Jensen take a small kiss from his lips. Jared was slightly taken back from the action, but he was relieved that Jensen didn’t punch anything this time. Before he could kiss back, he felt Jensen’s hands pulling him closer. Jensen pushed deeper into Jared’s mouth._

_“Jare, I know this is going to break so many rules, but I want to feel myself inside you right now.” Jensen said leaning his head against Jared. Jared was surprised by the action. Jensen was letting their personal life come into the hospital. Jared took the request and began ripping off Jensen’s wet clothes, while reaching over and locking the door. He had wanted to do this since the first time he laid eyes on Jensen. Jared threw his clothes aside after he undressed Jensen. Jared could feel the water creating small pleasures in his nerves. He flinched a bit when he felt his cock begin to fill with blood. It had been six weeks since he broke his penis, and six weeks he had been denied sex._

_“Jare, are you okay?” Jensen shouldn’t have provoked sex. Jared was probably still recovering from the surgery._

_“I’ll get over the pain. We both need this right now.” Jared said kissing Jensen. The pain would subside. He didn’t think he could plunder Jensen just yet, but he could feel all the tensions from being denied sex disappear into oblivion._

_Jensen pushed Jared up against the shower wall; making a trail of kisses leading from Jared’s mouth down his spine. Jensen could feel Jared shiver under his touch. Jensen reached over and turned the faucet to warm water. He couldn’t let Jared get hypothermia. The warm water washed every ache and pain in Jensen’s mind. He knew he should not have initiated sex. His mind was not in the right place. He had just lost a patient; he knew he shouldn’t have lost. He knew he should have done more tests before taking him to surgery. He was the one who released a blot clot into the man’s brain. He’s was the one who couldn’t revive him back._

_“Jensen, is everything alright?” Jared noticed Jensen had stopped and was lost in thought._

_“Yeah everything is alright.” Jensen tried to clear his head and laid a passionate kiss on Jared’s smooth lips. He never understood the point of Chap Stick, but Jensen was glad his partner had an obsession with it. It made his lips smooth and taste so good. Jensen began again trailing down Jared, taking his hand and brushing his fingers over Jared’s nipple. He heard Jared release a small moan. He got down to Jared’s entrance, and pushed his legs farther apart. He slipped his finger into the entrance, twirling his finger inside Jared’s warmth. He pulled out and he heard a small whine from Jared._

_“You want more,” Jensen’s voice full of lust. Jensen plunged two fingers into Jared, opening him wider. It took a little more time to stretch him open, but Jensen felt pleasure seek into him with each breathy moan that was escaping out of Jared._

_“Jensen,” Jensen heard Jared scream out._

_“Are sure you are ready?” Jensen wanted to make sure he was ready._

_“Please,” Jensen loved when Jared begged._

_“Alright,” Jensen wetted his cock with the warm water and eased himself into Jared. He waited for Jared to except him, before he plundered in. When he heard a small ‘yes’ escape out of Jared, Jensen plunged his full cock into Jared. Jared could feel he was on the verge of his climax. Jensen knew how to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Jared grabbed onto the wall for support. The passion was overriding the pain pulsating from his still healing penis. Jensen felt the rhythm between his and Jared’s body picking up with each drive into Jared. Jared released one of his hands off the wall and tried to push himself to his climax. He soon realized that was a bad idea. He tried to hide his pain with a moan of passion._

_“Jare, easy…We’re almost there…you don’t need the extra help…I got you…”Jensen breathed into Jared’s ear, and Jared felt himself go with Jensen’s words. Jared soon felt the warmth of Jensen inside of him. He felt Jensen continue to thrust to help them through the orgasm. Jensen pulled out of Jared, hearing a slight pop of the release. Jensen grabbed Jared into his arms and slide down the slick wall. They sat there listening to the hum of the water falling out of the faucet._

_****_

_“How are you feeling?” Jensen said pulling on his clothes, knowing he had to get back to work. He reached over and turned the running water off._

_“I’m fine,” Jared knew Jensen saw right through the lie. “Alright, a little sore, but it’s not from you. I knew the first time we did it since breaking it would be a little rough, but that’s want I needed to get myself back in the game.” Jared pulled on his wet scrub pants. “How are you Jensen?”_

_“I’ll pull myself together.” Jensen flashed his most dazzling smile. “Alright, back to reality.”_

_“Uh, Jensen you might want to change out of your wet scrubs.” Jared heard Jensen’s boisterous laugh echo through the small room._

_“I guess I better,” Jensen shrugged his shoulders. Jensen reached up to steal one last kiss from Jared before he went back to the buzzing life of the hospital._

~~

After he felt freshened up, Jared figured he needed some coffee to get his energy back. He knew he had to get back to Jensen. How could he even think of coffee, when Jensen was lying upstairs? Jared grabbed a cup anyways and headed upstairs. Jensen’s parents were still in there. He did not want to intrude. He went to the waiting room, hoping he would avoid sympathies from the staff. He rested himself into a plastic chair. He really wanted to be with Jensen, but he knew his parents deserved some time with Jensen. He was just the boyfriend, but he still was Jensen’s family. He knew his mind was defeated, and he obeyed his heart and went back to Jensen. He opened the door and both Jensen’s parents turned around.

“Are you another doctor assigned to Jensen’s case?” Jared heard Jensen’s father ask him.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Jared did not know how to introduce himself.

“Oh, are you a friend of his?” Jared looked at Jensen’s mom. She looked like she was having a really hard time dealing with what just happened to her son.

“Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, I am more than just a friend to your son.” Jared let out a sigh.

“So you must be Jared. He has told us about you.” Jared felt relief flood through him. Jensen had told his parents about their relationship. Jared wished Jensen was awake for this moment.

“Yes, I am Jared.” Jared sat down adding another member to the bedside vigilance.

“Please son, you can call us Alan and Donna. Do you also work at this hospital?” Alan asked.

“Yes I do. If you have any questions, I can try and answer them.” Jared said putting on a friendly smile. He felt himself relax, but there was still an underlying of torment of what would happen with Jensen.

“Thank you, but Doctor Singer came in and briefed us on Jensen’s condition.” Alan clasped his hand over Donna’s shaking hand.

“Did he have any new information?” Jared knew he should not have left.

“He believes that Jensen is getting stronger, the swelling in his brain has started to decrease. Who told him to buy a motorcycle in the first place?” Donna threw daggers at Jared for thinking it was him that made Jensen buy the dam thing in the first place.

“Well that is a good thing. To tell you the truth, it was all Jensen’s idea to buy a bike. He would not be persuaded.” Jared felt hope flood through his mind, Jensen might make it through.

Jared was happy that he followed his heart, because he got to talk to two wonderful people. He could tell Jensen had the same heart as his parents, even though he knew they really didn’t accept Jensen’s lifestyle. He did not know how long they sat and talked, when a nurse walked in.

“Hello, sorry to intrude, I am just here to take some vitals. I am Ellen, the night nurse.” Jared recognized Ellen. She was a lady in her late forties, with an attitude like a protected mother bear.

“Nice to meet you Ellen,” Allen nodded politely at the woman.

“Ellen, these are Jensen’s parents, Donna and Alan.” Ellen was Jared’s favorite nurse. She knew how to put people in their place, yet she had a heart of gold.

“Well it’s nice to meet you both. Jensen is one of the best doctors this hospital has seen for awhile. He is even better when he has this big fellow here working beside him.” Ellen noticed Jared blush at her compliment. She watched over Jensen and Jared like they were her own sons, and took notice how smooth they worked together. Their bedside manner and the way they cared for their patients, Ellen had observed that patients actually got better faster if Ackles and Padalecki were their doctor.

“Well Donna, I think we should leave for the night. Jensen I think is in very capable hands.” Alan turned towards Donna. Jared noticed Donna was hesitant. “It was nice to meet you all.” Alan patted Jensen on the shoulder, while Donna kissed Jensen’s forehead.

“Goodnight everyone,” Donna said walking over to Jared and giving him a hug. “Take care of him.” She whispered in his ear. Jared smiled kindly at them as they walked out.

“Boy you better have a reason why you look like crap? Don’t tell me that it’s Jensen here. When was the last time you ate?” Ellen turned on Jared as soon as Jensen’s parents left.

“Ellen, I am fine. Eating really hasn’t been on my mind.” Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s rough, firm hand. He noted that Jensen’s hand was not as cold as it was three days ago. “Ellen how’s his vitals?” Jared practically jumped out of the chair.

“They are steady and strong, why?” Ellen looked curious over at Jared.

“I think he is about to wake up very soon.” Jared could feel his heart mend the broken pieces back together.

“How can you tell?” Ellen was getting really nervous. She knew Jensen’s vitals and they were a little better than a few hours ago, but they really didn’t show any more sign of improvements.

“His hand,” Jared couldn’t contain the information any longer.

“What about his hand?” Ellen looked at his hands and they looked the same as they did for the past three days.

“It’s warmer, than it was three days ago.” Right on cue, Jensen began coughing. He was starting to reject the breathing tube. Jared felt like he was glowing. Jensen was pulling through. Ellen paged for some help with the tube. She could see a spark light in Jared’s eyes.

“Jared, please contain yourself he still isn't quite out of the woods yet.” Ellen felt part of her heart jump with joy, but she knew she had to be rational in these types of situations.

After Ellen left, Jared was determined he would not leave Jensen’s bedside till he woke up. He took up the warm hand again and latched on.

~~

_Jensen heard the snores coming out of Jared, knowing their evening events had tired him. Jensen watched the moonlight flicker through the blinds. Jensen was content and comforted with Jared in his arms. He couldn’t really sleep; tomorrow he had to endure four hours of boring training. He was sort of excited to be relearning helicopter education, but the class could be done in an hour. He wasn’t looking forward to driving out to the airport, where the training would take place. Jensen tried his best to clear his mind and be lulled back to sleep by Jared’s snores._

_The next morning, Jensen woke up to small kisses down his chest. He gaped at the luring hazel eyes of his lover._

_“Morning handsome, how did you sleep last night?” Jared peered into Jensen’s sleepy eyes._

_“Morning to you, I think being woken up by kisses was much better than sleep.” Jensen could see a playful look sketch across Jared’s face._

_“I think you deserve a morning delight before your training this morning.” Jared glided his lips towards Jensen’s V-line._

_“Remember the last time we had a morning delight, you broke your penis.” Jensen would still have those pictures scrambling through his head._

_“No penetrating this morning, you don’t have time for that, but one small orgasm is on the breakfast menu this morning.” Jared began kissing Jensen’s cock._

_“I did not know the first course of breakfast would be served in bed.” Jensen felt Jared wrap his mouth around his cock. Jensen released a small moan of pleasure._

_“You should always be served breakfast in bed.” Jared said with a mouth full of cock. He ran his tongue twirling down the shaft and felt it fill with blood. He rubbed one hand up and down Jensen’s thick, muscular thigh, while his other hand massaged Jensen’s balls. Jensen felt his nerves tingle in his nether regions, and knew he was approaching detonation. He moved his hips in tempo with Jared’s mouth. Jensen withered under Jared, as Jared began to taste the pre-come. Jared could feel that Jensen was close. He squeezed Jensen’s balls on last time to set the explosions going off in Jensen’s desired filled eyes. Jensen felt his entire body disintegrate into a million pieces, as his climax took full affect. He came back to consciousness. Jared was still twirling his tongue around Jensen’s cock, guiding him back down._

_“Now that is what I call a wakeup call.” Jensen breathed out._

_Thirty minutes later, Jensen still could feel the after effects of his orgasm, as he pulled on his helmet. He knew Jared was in the shower, so he knew it was safe to take his bike out for a drive today. He felt a sense of self-confidence driving his bike out to the airport. There was nothing that could ruin his day._

_Jensen pulled up to the red light, glad to be almost done with city traffic, before he could hit the highway that led him out to the airport. He saw the light go green and he revved the gas on the bike and pulled out into the intersection. By the time he could grasp what had just happened, he felt his entire body fall into sheer darkness._

~~

Jared stared at his lover’s eyelids, wishing they would pop open.

“Please open your eyes. Please, I am begging you. I know how much you love me begging for your attention. So right now I am begging and pleading with you. I have found my happy place; please don’t take that away from me. I need to hear your laughter filling up the empty spaces in my mind. I need to see your smile radiate rays through my heart.” Jared made a small laugh. He definitely sounded like a chick flick movie. “Come on man, I am having a chick flick moment. You need to stop me, before it gets any worse. Your parents seemed to approve of me. Man, how I wish you were awake to see that moment. Jen, I know how much you hate that nickname, but I am using it to plead with you. If you just wake up, I’ll let you buy a new motorcycle. I’ll let you have your way with me.” Jared let go of Jensen and began pacing the floor. Tears were freely flowing down his face again. It had been four days since the accident and a mere 24hours since Jensen refused the breathing tube.

“I know the next few weeks will be the hardest of your life, but I’ll be here never leaving your side. I need to see those sparkling, breathtaking green eyes again. I want to hear the joy in your voice, when you talk about a certain patient that touched your heart. I want to see you walk through the door of our apartment and throw the keys on the counter. I need to hear your footsteps softly patting through the halls for a midnight snack. Come on Jensen, I know you can do it.” Jared sat down in the chair again and attached himself to Jensen once again. His fleeting hope was fleeting out the window again. “Without you, I have no reason to live. I have no reason to breath, no reason for my heart to beat. Come on, I sound like a soap opera.” Jared took the bruised hand and placed it against his lips. “Life doesn’t exist without you.”

Jared stared at Jensen, seeing his chest rise and fall. Jared never realized how beautiful it was to watch a person take a breath. The rhythm in every muscle and organ, created the most mesmerizing dance. Jared became a doctor to help heal people, but he always knew there was a deeper meaning to his career choice. Today he had discovered the deeper meaning to his life career. The way the organs, muscle, and every cell in the body functioned together to keep a person alive was a mystery Jared tried to solve each and every day of his life. He would spend the rest of his life trying to solve the mystery of the human body, and what he would give to spend those days sharing the mystery with someone he love; someone he cherished.

Jared ran a hand over his face, thinking of one idea that could awaken his love. “I did not want to resort to this, but I will start singing at the top of lungs if it would wake you up.”

“Don’t…you…dare…” Jared jumped from his chair at the words that weren’t coming out of his mouth. He gazed at Jensen and saw his eyes adjusting to the dim light.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped out. Relief was flooding every inch of his body. “I love you till the end of the universe and beyond.” Jared didn’t know what else to say.

“Sap,” he heard Jensen choke out. Jared busted out the biggest smile he had ever displayed on his face. Jared planted a kiss on Jensen’s forehead and reached for the call button to call Ellen in.

Ellen came running in,“What is…” Jensen was awake. “Boy you gave us all one hell of a scare.” Ellen’s frown turned into a smile. She checked all his vital and noticed there were was an increase of improvement on every single one. “You are probably parched; I’ll go get you some ice chips.” She looked over at Jared, and her heart skipped a beat for the radiance that was coming off of him. Seeing Jensen awake was probably the best gift Jared had ever gotten.

“How are you feeling?” Jared hated that question, but it was an instinctive question. Jared heard a weak attempt of laughter falling off Jensen’s lips.

“Like I have been through the butcher shop,” Jensen responded with a rasped voice. Jared fed Jensen the ice chips Ellen had brought in.

“I think you might have slight brain damage. You are answering me with the truth.” Jared said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Jensen looked at Jared and noticed he looked like he also went through the butcher shop. “Jare,” Jared could hear the worry leaking through Jensen’s tone.

“Don’t worry about me. You made me the happiest man in the entire world today. I’m fine.” Jared dazzled his smile at Jensen.

“I think you have must hit your head much harder than I did, because that was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard out of your mouth.” Jensen stared into the tired, hazel eyes. Before he could interrogate Jared some more Doctor Bobby Singer walked through the door.

“Ackles, you finally got enough beauty rest?” Bobby used sarcasm to lighten the air in the room.

“I think I don’t need any more. So what’s the verdict there Doc?” Jensen wanted to know everything on his condition. Ten minutes later, Jensen heard of every injury he had sustained from the accident. He could feel his stomach cringe at what happened to him, but he cringed more looking at Jared’s reaction. He had put Jared through hell in the last four days. He could feel he didn’t have much energy left in him. He could feel the pain beginning to make its appearance through the numbness.

“I can see that you are exhausted. I’ll have Ellen give you something stronger for the pain. Ackles, it’s great to see you conscious.” Bobby laid a strong hand on Jensen, showing how overjoyed at seeing the younger man alive.

“Thanks Bobby.” Jensen looked at Jared, as he heard the door open and close. “Jared Tristan Padalecki, I command you to go home, get some rest, and get some food.”

“Using my full name still will not make me budge.” Jared knew Jensen had won his battle, but he still did not want to leave his side.

“Apparently when I was out of commission it gave you permission to let yourself rot. I am not going to stand for it anymore. I love you with every star in the universe.” Jensen was stopped in his grilling Jared’s ass, when Ellen appeared in the room carrying a syringe.

“This boy here has not left your side. I swear he has put grooves in these floors with his pacing. I love you boys with all my heart, but Jensen needs to rest and so do you Jared. Jared I will watch over Jensen till you get back in the morning. I don’t need to have both you boys in this hospital. This one here will cause ruckus for two people.” Jensen couldn’t help smile at Ellen’s mothering. He knew he liked her for a reason. “Some days I think you two give me more grey hairs than my own children. Jared, go home or I’ll drag your ass out of here. Jensen will be passed out within a few seconds when I inject him with this.” Jared gazed into the persuasive green eyes and knew he was defeated.

“Alright, I’ll go home, but I will be back first thing in the morning.” Jared insisted. He softly laid a kiss on Jensen’s cracked lips. “Love you.” He whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Love you too.” Jensen laid his own kiss on Jared. Jared took one last look at Jensen, who was giving him a genuine smile as he left the room.

                                                                                                        ****

The cab pulled up to the familiar old, Victorian brick building, that Jared and Jensen had called home for the past four months. Jared still couldn’t believe that it had been nearly two years, since his soul mate accepted his request for an actual date and kicked off their relationship.

Jared walked up the steps and unlocked the door. He threw the keys onto the counter, comprehending that Jensen was not there to fill the empty loft. Jared knew he would not get any sleep without having Jensen by his side. He took in the refrigerator and on cue his stomach began to grumble. In the past four days, the only thing he had eaten was hospital coffee. He grabbed the milk out of the fridge and a box of cereal out of the cupboard. Jared also sacked the cupboards for a bowl and reached in the silverware draw for a spoon. He dug into his cereal feast, like his life depended on it. Jared felt satisfied after three bowls.

He made his way down to their bedroom after his feast and crawled in to bed without even thinking about a shower. He awoke looking at the lights on the alarm clock. It read 10:31am. Jared blinked again, and it still read the same time. Jared flew out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Within twenty minutes he was calling a cab.

Jared soared up the hospital stairs and down to Jensen’s room. He found Ellen and Jensen’s parents sitting with Jensen. He was glad Jensen had company.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Jensen said teasingly.

“Hey handsome,” Jared peck Jensen on the forehead. “How are you feeling this morning?” Jared didn’t mean to ignore everybody else in the room, but his entire focus was on Jensen.

“Better,” Jensen giving Jared a reassuring smile. “So you have met my parents, I heard you were trying to get embarrassing stories out of them.”

“Morning everyone,” Jared said to the other people in the room. “I can see where you get your loving heart.” Jared said with every ounce of his being,

“Well, I think we are going to leave for lunch.” Donna Ackles announced. “I really think you two, need some time together.” Donna gave Jensen a small kiss to his cheek. Jared watched the pair exit the room, along with Ellen.

“How did you sleep last night?” Jensen couldn’t help stare at his partner. He looked much better than he did last night, but there were still bruises under his eyes.

“I couldn’t really sleep without you being there, but apparently lack of sleep causes your body to oversleep.” Jared sat down on Jensen’s bed.

“I noticed, but I am glad you finally got some sleep. At least now you look like you just went through the mud.” Jensen let out a small laugh, being stopped by the pain.

“Well what I wouldn’t do to see you covered in mud.” Jared said seductively.

“I have been out for four days and all you can think of is getting me out of my clothes. Shame on you! Doctor Padalecki!” Jensen couldn’t hide the lust in his words. He would love to ravish Jared, till there was nothing left of him. Jared pulled the curtain to give them some privacy.

“My dear Jensen, I think I might have found a possible cure for what is ailing you?” Jared said smirking at Jensen.

“Doctor, please, tell me what the cure is?” Jensen said in mocking voice. He felt Jared hand brush across his package. “Jared, I’m sorry to ruin the mood, but sadly, I have a catheter in. No blowjob till that thing is removed.” Jensen grabbed for Jared’s hand and laid an apologetic kiss to it. “Bobby says they are moving me to a different room sometime today. Though, I really just want to go home.” Jensen changed the subject; he knew his body wasn’t quite ready for a sexual encounter.

“That is good news. I would love for you to come home too, but right now the only thing that should be on your mind is getting better. Please humor me and be nice to the nurses. I know how stubborn you can get when you are the patient.” Jared snatched a kiss off Jensen.

“I’ll try to be on my best behavior, but don’t blame me if they provoke me.” Jensen said menacingly.

“Doctors seriously are the most horrible patients.” Jared laughed at Jensen’s death glare.

                                                                                                        ****

Jared did not want to go back to work without Jensen, but he knew Jensen would throw him out of his room. Jensen had been in the hospital for seven days, and he was the worse patient Jared at seen enter the hospital. Jared walked into Jensen’s room, relieving some of the pressure off the nurses. Jensen’s parents had left yesterday, knowing Jensen was well taken care of.

“Hello how’s the patient today?” Jared felt knives being pierced into him with Jensen’s glare.

“You are such an ass. Can you please try to persuade Bobby to let me go home?” Jensen could feel his anger rising in him. He hated being confined to the room.

“You know as much as I know, Bobby cannot be persuaded. His stubbornness could put yours to shame. I did not come up to your room for anger conversation; I thought we could have a civilized conversation.”

“Civilized conversation, I am not an ape. Don’t you have any other patients to bug with your presence?” Jensen was in not in the mood for a conversation.

“Yes and their name is Jensen Ackles. This patient has been terrorizing everyone who comes in a ten foot radius of him. This patient is thee worse patient that Doctor Padalecki has ever encountered. But Doctor Padalecki has a gentle heart and figures his patient is just looking for a friend.” Jared reached down and kissed Jensen before he could protest. “Now,” Jared reached down and found the bulge underneath the blankets. “How does the patient feel?”

“Jare,” Jensen moaned with the pleasure. “I don’t think I am quite ready for that yet.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand.

“It is a cure for all ailments. Doctor Padalecki prescribes a dose of desire to help the patient heal faster.” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear.

“Alright, but if it hurts more than it gives me pleasure, I’ll let you know.” Jensen had to give into Jared’s puppy dog eyes.

“Just let me know,” Jared strode towards the door locking it and pulling the curtain closed. He then reached over to Jensen’s heart monitor and turned it off. He already told the nurses that he was going to give Jensen a bath. He was definitely was going to give him more than a bath.

Jared shifted Jensen’s pants down to release his large, Texan cock. He found Jensen’s mouth and plunged his tongue in his mouth and found his uvula. ‘Goal,’ Jared thought to himself. He could feel Jensen melting under his touch. He slipped his hand under Jensen’s shirt, as continued to score in tonsil hockey. Jared felt Jensen shiver in discomfort, but he continued on knowing that Jensen wouldn’t want him to stop. He kept Jensen’s shirt on figuring removing it would cause Jensen great amount of pain. Jared instead trailed his finger lightly across Jensen’s cotton shirt. He continued moving his finger down to Jensen’s good leg. He began small kisses over Jensen’s shaft. Jensen began seeing spots in his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Jared’s mouth beginning to take his shaft. He could feel the way to the top would be quick. Each tinge of pain was masked by each twirl from Jared’s tongue along his cock. He felt his climax hit, but everything was brought down by the pain secreting from every injury he had on his body.

“Jensen,” Jensen heard fear coming out of Jared voice. “Jensen.”

“Jare…I’ll…be…all right…”Jared saw tears coming down Jensen’s face, as Jensen tried to pull through the stabbing pain. Jared helped Jensen back into his pants, even though Jensen was still withering in pain.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said quietly. He reached for the call button and then went an unlocked the door.

“Don’t…be. It’s not…your…fault,” Jensen was trying to breathe through the torment. Jared did not know what to do. His many years of medical did not teach him how to deal with patients who were in gruesome pain. He grabbed on to Jensen’s hand, hoping the contact would help ease the pains.

“Mr. Ackles,” Jared did not recognize the nurse, but she looked like a fish out of water.

“Ma'am, lady, go get something for his pain, now!” Jared felt like slapping the lady out of her shock as she went back out the door. “Jensen, hey, hey, look into my eyes!” Jared said turning Jensen’s head towards him. Jared stared in to the abyss of green eyes, filled with tears and fear. “Breathe.”

Jared heard footsteps coming into the room, not daring to pull his eyes away from Jensen.

“When did the pain start?” Jared heard Bobby’s voice echo through the room.

“I would say five minutes ago.” Jared said authoritative.

“All right, the pain should subside now.” Bobby injected a syringe into Jensen’s IV.

Jared felt the death grip in his hand beginning to weaken as the drugs purged through Jensen’s body. Jared kissed Jensen on the forehead, as he released out his lungs.“Jensen,” Jared looked into the green eyes and saw relief cast over them. “Better?”

“Better,” Jensen said exhausted.

“Did you break any of your stitches?” Bobby began a quick examine on Jensen, discovering that all his stitches were still intact. “How you’re feeling?”

“Better,” Jensen didn’t know how else to describe his state. He wasn’t being swept by waves of pain anymore. _Better w_ as the only word that came to mind.

“Okay, why don’t you rest?” Bobby said looking at Jared. “Jared, why don’t we let Jensen rest?”

“Jare, can you stay with me till I fall asleep?” Jensen pleaded, exhaustion taking over his mind.

“Yes, Jensen, I’ll stay with you till you fall asleep.” Jared began rubbing Jensen’s hand soothingly. Jared didn’t even hear Bobby leave.

                                                                                           ****

Jared gently closed the door behind him. Jensen had finally let the pain meds lull him to sleep. He turned around and saw Bobby standing at the nurse’s station. He noticed that Bobby was staring at him, wanting an explanation for what happened to Jensen. “Bobby,” Jared said approaching him.

“What the hell happened in there?” Bobby sounded pissed.

“One minute we were talking and laughing, and the next minute Jensen was screaming in agony.” Jared did not want to tell the man the actual truth; otherwise he would have gotten a hand upside his head.

“You boys were just having a conversation?” Jared could sense Bobby saw through his lie. “Yes.” Jared looked at the floor. A few seconds later he felt a hand smack him on the head. “Next time, don’t do the comical act.” Bobby expressed out. Jared could hear a small laughter rumbling through Bobby.

~~~~

Jensen shot out of bed, sweat was dripping down his entire body. Pictures of mangled metal flooded his dream. He couldn’t let out a scream while he was twisted inside the metal.

“Babe, are you alright?” Jared yawned out.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go back to bed.” Jensen took in a deep breath, trying to calm his aching mind.

He had been dealing with the same routine for the last two nights. Jensen felt terrible waking Jared out of his much needed sleep. He ran a shaking hand over his face and quietly hobbled to the bathroom. Jensen began running cold water into his hands and washing it over his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw a man that looked haggard and worn. The lack of sleep due to the nightmares and his aching body, didn’t help him build strength to try and heal. It had been three weeks since the accident, but Jensen had been living the past two days as if he never left the scene. He was glad that the nightmares didn’t start till he was out of the hospital. He felt like he overextended his stay at the hospital, hoping it would never happen again.

~~One Week Later~~

He could smell blood everywhere. He could feel his insides burning with fervor. ‘Something’s wrong,’ he heard at the back of his mind. Every heartbeat he felt, felt like it was his last. He tried screaming for help, but he could barely take in a breath to scream. ‘What just happened?’ pinged throughout his mind.

“Jensen,” he heard a voice, but he didn’t know where it came from. He was going to die. He was going to die, without saying his true feelings to the one person he loved the most, the one person he shared his entire being with. He heard his name echo through his vortex. The other side was calling. He had to accept their calling. He felt himself accept the darkness.

“Jensen, Jensen,” Jensen felt something smack him in the forehead when he flew out of bed. “Jensen.”

Through his daze, he saw Jared rubbing his own forehead.

“Jared, what are you doing awake?” Jensen said with his head throbbing.

“You were having a nightmare.” Jensen could sense Jared was freaking out.

“I am not having a nightmare. Go back to bed.” Jensen started feeling a warm feeling coming from his abdomen, and felt his world tilt. He could see Jared still freaking out, as he faded out of sight. When he hit the pavement, he felt his entire body shatter to pieces. Why was he feeling like this?

He averted his eyes to the things around him. He saw the familiar yellow poles directing traffic. He also saw the historic buildings standing proud against the cold temperature. Was it this cold when he left home? He felt something wet underneath him, and smelled a mixture of iron and smoke. He head was throbbing like the bass line to a heavy rock song. He couldn’t move any of his limbs. He was paralyzed. He heard the voice again, dragging him to the unknown.

“Jensen, Jensen,” the voice sounded like a broken record. “Jensen, Jensen.”

“Goodbye world,” Jensen heard his mind say as he accepted death.

“Jensen! Come on, for fuck sakes!” Jensen felt his body being shaken. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Jared’s worried hazel eyes staring at him.

“Jared, why are you on me?” Jensen could feel the sweat drip down every crevice of his body.

“You had a nightmare.” Jared stated with concern growing in his voice. He had been shaking Jensen for ten minutes. He noticed tonight’s nightmare lasted longer than the previous night. Jensen groaned out, feeling ridiculous. This was the fifth night he had to be shaken out of his nightmares.

“Are you all right?” Jared must have taken his groan as a sign of pain, but the only pain Jensen felt was embarrassment. He had been dealing with the nightmares growing even more disturbing in the last week.

“I’m all right.” Jensen said feeling Jared’s weight shifting off him.

“Same dream?” Jared grabbed the glass on the nightstand and handed it to Jensen.

“Pretty much,” Jensen gulped down the room temperature water.

“Do you want to talk about?” Jared knew what Jensen’s response would be, but he always had to ask.

“Not to night Jare.” Jensen sat the glass on the nightstand and snuggled into Jared’s open arms.

“We’ll save the talk for another night. Love you.” Jared repeated again, wishing one of these nights Jensen will actually talk about his nightmare.

“Love you too.” Jensen said, feeling safe in Jared’s oaky arms.

                                                                                              ~****~

^^Epilogue^^

Jensen felt his body being convulsed again by Jared’s strong arms. He had his typical nightly visit to the accident scene, but this time the images were more vivid, more alive. This time he saw a truck plow into him, like he was a just a construction cone. He finally got the last piece of his nightmares. The last piece had finally come after five weeks of endeavoring persecution.

“I had a nightmare again, didn’t I?” Jensen looked at the frayed and sleepless face of Jared.

“Yep, do you want to talk about it?” Jared pulled Jensen in his embrace, trying to give the man some comfort for what he had to endure.

“It was so alive and real. I felt every inch of that truck hit me. I felt every grain of asphalt breaking in to my body… “Jensen’s voice was distant, before he came to a realization. “How am I even alive Jared?”

Jared was stupefied by Jensen words. “I,” Jared tried searching for words to describe why Jensen was alive, but he was dumbfounded.

“Jared,” Jensen pulled out Jared’s arms to get a look at his companion. A veil of confusion, unanswered questions, and fright covered Jared’s face. “I was one breath away from death…I was one breath away from losing the one person I find my happiness in…” Jensen felt a tear escape the barricade he had built around the flood in his eyes.

“You are,” Jared racked his brain for words. “…you are alive, because in your heart you are a fighter. You are alive, because someone upstairs was watching over you and knew you were more important down here, than you would be dead. Jensen, you did die, but something deep down inside of you knew you still had to keep charging.”

“I guess that same person must have brought you into my life. I love you till my last breath.” Jensen reached down and kissed Jared like it would be his last kiss he would ever give to this man. The man he gave his entire heart and soul to.

“Love you till the ends of the universe and beyond.” Jared grabbed Jensen into his arms and knew that hope and happiness could always be found in the darkest caverns of time.

“You are such a sap.” Jensen let out an elated laugh, knowing darkness could never cloud over his mind again. He had finally found what he would do with his last breath. He cuddled back into Jared’s arms, feeling every hellish thought in his head disappear with the warm embrace.

“Jensen,” Jared hesitated, wrapping his arms tighter around Jensen.

“Yeah Jare,” Jensen could feel his eyes drifting back to sleep.

“It can wait till morning.” Jared could tell Jensen was exhausted. He hoped the nightmares would finally be over with. He kissed Jensen lightly on his lips, snuggling deeper with older man’s body.

                                                                                          ****

Jared stared at the fading light, coming through the blinds. He could hear soft, content moans from Jensen, knowing he finally had a good night’s rest. Jared had hoped the nightmares would finally be over with. Over the past five weeks, Jensen had looked worse than he did after the accident. There was a dark color prominent under his eyes and no spark left in his green eyes. Jared knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get Jensen back to normal again, but he never thought it was going to be this hard. Every night he had to wake Jensen up or hold him in his arms to stop the thrashing. He just wished Jensen would talk to him about the nightmares. Jared hoped that talking about the nightmares would ease Jensen’s overactive mind. He felt Jensen stir in his arms.

“Mornin’,” Jared heard Jensen whisper into his chest.

“Morning to you,” Jared said a little more cheerful than he meant to. “Jensen, can we talk.”

“Talk about what?” Jensen knew full well what was going on inside Jared’s head. He knew he would have to talk about his nightmare sooner or later if he wanted to get fully over them.

“Can you explain to me your nightmares?” Jared quietly said.

“You want to know about my nightmares?” Jensen let out a small huff. “Are you sure you are up for it?”

“I think I am ready to hear them.” Jared knew he would never be ready to hear about the tortuous dreams, but he knew Jensen needed him right now.

“Are you sure you want to tread through my mind?” Jensen had to have some type of reassurance to proceed. They had been going out for over two years, and Jensen still couldn’t help be hesitant opening himself up. But he knew from the very start, Jared could always ascend the barriers and break them down.

“Yes,” Jared gazed into the older man’s eyes, to show him that he was ready.

“Alright, I guess I will start from where they begin.” Jensen took a deep and sturdy breath; he was going to make it without breaking down. “I find myself smelling something metallic, as my insides burn with hot pain.”…”Then I hear a voice calling me. It usually seems to be your voice.”… “Some nights I keep waking up to you, but then I get pulled back in. When I go back in, I notice everything, from the street I am laying on, to the blood seeping out me, to knowing that I am on my last breath and death is knocking”… “Then finally last night, I see the truck coming right at me and feel the impact of the metal hitting my body. I feel myself flying in the air before I come crashing down. I still can’t grasp on how I am even alive.”

Jensen racks in a deep shivering breath. His dream seemed more alive talking about it, than dreaming about it. He could feel Jared pulling him closer into his arms. Jensen looked up into the hazel eyes. He could see tears swimming and falling from those mesmerizing hazel eyes. Jensen reached up and brushed a thumb across the fallen tears. “Jared,” Jensen could see the hazel eyes stare into his soul.

“I’m fine.” Jared didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t find words to describe what Jensen had to go through. He couldn’t even process how close he came to losing his soul mate. He was so close to having his entire life crumble, like paper to a flame. Jared caressed his hands around Jensen’s face; he peered into the eyes he could never get enough of.

“Thank you for letting me in.” He then planted a kiss on Jensen’s lips like it would be the last kiss he would ever give to him. Jensen finally felt he could let the demons go, and knew Jared would always be there chasing them back down. Jensen had found himself freeing all the boundaries in Jared’s presence. He kissed Jared back with the same feeling and felt his heart melting with the firm hands around his face.

~~FINIS~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sending huge hugs!(:


End file.
